


The Death of Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou

by applekenma



Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi and Kenma are being cute, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Hanging Out, Humor, Kenma is being a seductive little shit, Kuroo and Bokuto are whipped, Kuroo and Bokuto can't handle their cuteness, Multi, Polyamory, Sappy, no beta we die like men, they play mario kart, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi have a lovely surprise for their boyfriends*RATED TEEN FOR LANGUAGE*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826164
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	The Death of Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnplugMyLifeSupport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnplugMyLifeSupport/gifts).



> This is for UnplugMyLifeSupport! They wanted some Bokuakakuroken fluff, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! 🙂👉👈  
> ALSO, check out this [fanart](https://mobile.twitter.com/frostylovescats/status/1287101467828957184) FrostylovescatsSat on Twitter made for this! ♥ )  
> 

Bokuto and Kuroo were currently at Bokuto’s house watching a movie on Netflix. Bokuto’s parents were out for the night so he had the whole house to himself. Bokuto was sitting on the couch with Kuroo’s head in his lap, carding his fingers through his hair. The duo wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, just looking at each other with loving eyes. They were also waiting for their two boyfriends to arrive because they rarely get to see each other except for the occasional practice matches and weekends. Kenma wanted to have a game night with them, everyone knew that he only wanted to do a game night so he could beat their asses and see the look of defeat on their faces. Either way, Bokuto and Kuroo were ecstatic to see their boyfriends again. 

“I can’t wait to see Keiji and Kenma again!” Kuroo says, playing lightly with one of the strands of Bokuto’s hair, which was down. Kuroo is totally whipped for Bokuto when his hair’s down.

"Same! We barely get to see them on the weekdays," Bokuto frowns, allowing the hair-playing. 

“Kou, what if we can convince them to...you know…” Kuroo smirks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Bokuto laughs, “Tetsu, stop being a horny little shit!” he says, tugging Kuroo’s hair playfully.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “I know for a fact that you want to do it too,” Kuroo laughs his ugly laugh when he sees Bokuto’s red face. Kuroo places a chaste kiss on Bokuto’s lips and gets up from the couch, much to Bokuto’s dismay. 

“Let’s make dinner before they get here,” Kuroo smiles and walks towards the kitchen.

“I don’t wanna make dinner right now!” Bokuto pouts, “I wanna keep cuddling with you…” He blushes from embarrassment.

Kuroo wheezes his awful laugh (which Bokuto not-so-secretly loves).

“Okay, I guess no Yakiniku tonight,” Kuroo sighs and shakes his head, pretending to walk out the kitchen knowing that Bokuto would change his mind right away when it comes to his Yakiniku.

Bokuto frantically walks towards the kitchen, “Wait!! I didn’t know you were going to cook Yakiniku!” Kuroo laughs fondly at his boyfriend’s antics.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Kozume household**

“Kenma, are you _sure_ this is okay?” Akaashi asked for the one-millionth time today.

Kenma gives Akaashi the look that says “Really? Are you serious?” and sighs, “Yes, I’m _sure_ it’ll be okay.” What’s going on, you may ask. Well, Kenma wants to impress Bokuto and Kuroo by looking “cute” (it’s not like he doesn’t look cute every single day) and they really wanted to see Akaashi dress up in their cute clothes. He may or may not have dreamt about Akaashi cross-dressing. Akaashi wasn’t so sure about this though, too embarrassed to go out like that in public. I mean, he’ll admit, the clothes _do_ look cute and comfortable, he’s just not sure of wearing it out in public. But if it’s for his boyfriend, he’ll do it.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Kenma smiles, the one that’s only reserved for their boyfriends and kisses Akaashi on the cheek. Time to start picking out their outfits.

“Hmm, Kenma, this outfit would look cute on you,” Akaashi holds up [a Hello Kitty sweater with a pair of shorts. ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6378/1958c54cbb11bb3a72c6f116c41fa7d8ca349651_00.jpg) He foiund some white thigh highs in Kenma’s closet earlier and he thought they would look good with the outfit so he added those too.

“It does look adorable,” Kenma says, looking pensive, “Let’s search some more though.”

Akaashi nods his head and looks at more outfits he thought would look adorable on his boyfriend.

Kenma suddenly pokes their head out of their closet, “Oh, I almost forgot! I already bought an outfit beforehand for you.” Kenma pulls out a [ pink oversized t-shirt with a little devil girl on it, pairing it with white lacey knee-high socks. ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1qo4lNkzoK1RjSZFlq6yi4VXau.jpg)

“O-Oh, really?” Akaashi blushed at the outfit, thinking about what it would look like on him. It looks cute though, so maybe Bokuto and Kuroo would praise him for how cute he looked. He may or may not have a praising kink.

Kenma smirks knowingly, “I know you like it! I see it all over your face!” Akaashi cursed for getting so flustered easily. 

“I think this outfit fits you the best Kenma, “Akaashi changes the subject to avoid getting flustered anymore and shows Kenma a [ pink oversized hoodie with a D.va’s logo in the middle of it ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/12/33/81/1233811b76b1e0eea28a6d24a786da72.jpg) (Akaashi knows it’s from that one video game Kenma talks about sometimes but he vaguely remembers it) and he also pairs it with a simple white pair of thigh highs.

Kenma smiles, “Yeah, I like that outfit a lot. Let’s get changed then.” 

And with that, the two boys went to change (not without a little make-out session) and headed towards Bokuto’s house.

* * *

**At the Bokuto household**

“Koutarou, stop eating all the Yakiniku!” Kuroo swats Bokuto’s hands away from the skillet. Kuroo ended up making a Yakiniku, a bunch of Onigiri for Akaashi, and an apple pie for Kenma. It’s not your usual dinner but it’ll do. 

Bokuto pouts but takes Kuroo’s hand and drags them to the living room. Kuroo sits on the couch and Bokuto wraps his thick arms around his waist, resting his body on his side. The two of them love just sitting on the couch, cuddling. Even though they can be loud, they like the times when they can be alone like this, looking at each other with loving eyes. They sit there for a few more minutes until they hear the doorbell ring. Both of them were reluctant to get up but they knew their boyfriends were waiting for them to answer, so they both got up and headed towards the front door.

Bokuto opens the door and grins, “Hey, Keiji! Hey, Ken-” he trails off and blushes hard, witnessing the angelic sight in front of him. His boyfriends looked so fucking cute. What the fuck.

“Hey, Koutarou,” Kenma pulls off his shoes and stands on his tippy toes to kiss Bokuto and Kuroo, Akaashi doing the same. Bokuto looks at Kuroo to see him even more whipped than him.

“Wha- Oh my- how- Oh my fucking god you guys look hot as fuck!” Kuroo blurted out without thinking. Kenma laughed while Akaashi spluttered, trying to cover his blushing face with his hands.

“I-Kenma wanted me to wear this and I thought it looked c-cute so I gave it a try,” Akaashi played with the hem of his shirt. Bokuto and Kuroo clutched their hearts at how flustered and cute Akaashi was being.

“O-Okay! Let’s go inside and play Mario Kart!!” Bokuto exclaimed, trying to get the inappropriate thoughts out of his mind. Akaashi and Kenma knew exactly what was going on in their boyfriend’s heads. Smirking, they walked towards the living where Bokuto’s switch was set up. They both deliberately sat on their stomachs, knowing that Bokuto and Kuroo would enjoy the sight.

“Okay,” Kenma says as they pick the course they were going to play, “Hurry up and let’s play.” Bokuto and Kuroo jumped out of their trance and went to sit with Kenma and Akaashi. They both practically drooled at the sight of their two boyfriends. This wasn’t fair.

“Guys, we know what you’re trying to do! That’s cheating!” Kuroo whined as he picked up a switch controller.

Kenma smiled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe,” Akaashi giggled at the nickname. Even though the nickname was supposed to be a joke, Kuroo turned unbelievably red at it.

“G-Guys stop trying to seduce us!!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kenma and Akaashi gave each other knowing glances and continued to play their game. After the first 3 rounds of Mario Kart, Bokuto and Kuroo were done for the day. They couldn’t take their eyes off of their boyfriend’s soft, milky thighs, making them fall off the track for the 100th time that day. 

“Ugh, I’m done! You guys are cheaters!” Bokuto pulls his hair out in frustration and throws the switch controller across the living room. 

Akaashi smirks, “If only you guys weren’t ogling at us the whole time you might’ve had a chance,” 

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “Let’s just eat dinner…” he mumbles and they all get up to eat. While Bokuto and Kuroo are eating like pigs, Kenma and Akaashi text under the table so their boyfriends wouldn’t hear them.

* * *

**PM with Kitten and Prettysetter**

**Kitten:** lmaoo they are totally whipped for us

**Prettysetter:** it was kind of uncomfortable for me when they were staring at us tho

**Kitten:** oh, geez, are you okay? U didn’t have to wear the outfit…

**Prettysetter:** no, it was actually pretty funny. And the clothes are surprisingly comfortable.

Kenma glances at Akaashi to see him blushing slightly. 

**Kitten:** see! I told you they’re comfortable but you denied it

**Prettysetter:** okay, okay! But you look more adorable in them anyway

**Kitten:** no, you do

**Prettysetter:** no, you do

**Kitten:** this is almost like talking to kuro 

**Prettysetter:** sounds fun :)

**Kitten:** haha it isn’t

Akaashi and Kenma chuckle slightly at their antics. Bokuto and Kuroo turned to look at them with a fond smile on their faces, “What are you guys laughing about now?” Kuroo asks.

“We were laughing about how stupid your guy’s hair looks,” Kenma jokes, earning a pout from their boyfriends. 

“You guys are meanies! Let’s go watch a movie or something!” Bokuto gathers everyone’s plate and dumps it into the sink, planning to wash them later. They all come to sit on the big couch in the living room and cuddle each other. Akaashi sat in Bokuto’s lap while Kenma sat in Kuroo’s. Bokuto and Kuroo affectionately nuzzled their boyfriend’s head and Kenma linked their hand in Akaashi’s. They loved rare nights like this, snuggling and watching Studio Ghibli movies. It might not look like it for some people but they are sappy as fuck when they get together like this.

An hour later Bokuto and Kuroo excused themselves from the cuddle pile, much to their boyfriend’s dismay, “Kou, we should wash the dishes before we forget them in the sink.” Kuroo tells Bokuto, holding out his hand for Bokuto to take. 

Kenma and Akaashi’s eyes already look like they were going to drop any second from now so they let them be and went to wash the dishes in the sink.

“Oh my God, Tetsu! Don’t they look so cute like that!” Bokuto squeals like a middle school girl. Kuroo tells him to quiet down before he talks.

“Yeah, too bad we didn’t get to do _that_ with them,” Kuroo smirks. 

“Pervert!” Bokuto says.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “Oh, shut up! Don’t act like you were thinking about that stuff too!”

“ Fine!, I was but they were still so pretty! Akaashi should wear that kind of stuff more often!” Bokuto decides. Kuroo nods his head, “Agreed.”

20 minutes later, they were done washing the dishes and went back to the living room. They both stopped in their tracks and witnessed the most adorable sight. 

Akaashi and Kenma were sat up on the couch, wearily making grabby hands at them, “C’mere…” they said. Bokuto and Kuroo immediately followed their instructions and pulled them back onto their laps so that the two younger ones were straddling them. A few minutes later, Akaashi and Kenma nuzzled their heads affectionately in their boyfriend’s chest and dozed off, snoring softly. Bokuto and Kuroo’s heart exploded out of their chests with happiness. 

And that, my friends, was the death of Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi and Kenma in thigh highs is just pure bliss
> 
> Go follow me on [Twitter! 💕 ](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
